


Luty miesiącem fandomów mało popularnych

by Tokomi



Series: Ogłoszenia Dusz Fandomowych Pasterskie [11]
Category: No Fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Event z grupy AO3 Polska na facebooku, serdecznie zapraszamy do dołączenia!Szczegóły w środku.





	Luty miesiącem fandomów mało popularnych

Uroczyście ogłaszam luty miesiącem fandomów mało popularnych!  
O co chodzi? Mamy zimę, na dworze zimno, wieczory długie, dobry moment, by znaleźć nowy fandom, może właśnie któryś z bardziej niszowych? W każdym tygodniu będziemy skupiać się na innej kategorii:

  
1 tydzień (1-7 II ) - gry  
2 tydzień (8-14 II ) - musicale  
3 tydzień (15-21 II ) - literatura polska  
4 tydzień (22-28 II ) - wszystko inne

 

Atrakcje:  
\- kolekcje do każdej kategorii, podpięte do tego wpisu, można wrzucać świeże i stare fiki  
\- dokument na grupie "Poznaj mój fandom" - miejsce na opisanie danej gry/musicalu/książki/dzieła itd., dlaczego warto się z nim zapoznać i kto już jest w fandomie  
\- dokument na grupie z listą promptów - czyli "mam fajny pomysł, chce ktoś go napisać za mnie?"

Wszelkie pomysły, sugestie, pytania - mile widziane! :3

 

 

Bonusowo, mała inspiracja ode mnie i od Hamiltona.

Do pisania:

How do you write like tomorrow won’t arrive?  
How do you write like you need it to survive?  
How do you write ev’ry second you’re alive?  
Ev’ry second you’re alive? Ev’ry second you’re alive?

 

Do edytowania:

\- The _fanfiction’s_ a mess  
  
\- So it needs amendments

  
\- It’s full of contradictions  
  
\- So is independence  
We have to start somewhere

 

Do publikowania:

When you got skin in the game, you stay in the game  
But you don’t get a win unless you play in the game  
Oh, you get love for it. You get hate for it  
You get nothing if you  
Wait for it, wait for it...

 

Wiecie, że Burr ma nowe powiedzenie?

Talk less, write more

 

Na co jeszcze czekacie? Go and... WORK!  
  



End file.
